Karaoke Battle
by jf222
Summary: Castle decides he's done waiting, resulting in a karaoke battle.


Castle decides he's done waiting, resulting in a karaoke battle. Multiple songs. A little out of character, seeing as I don't think there's anything that would get him to give up. Rated T for a few naughty words. I had issues getting the songs to format the way I wanted - sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Castle-related or song-related.

* * *

><p>It had been over a year since Detective Kate Beckett's shooting at Captain Montgomery's funeral. A year since Rick Castle had told her he loved her. A year of Kate lying to him, still pretending she hadn't heard him. A year of Kate going to therapy and still, they were no closer to being together than they were the previous May.<p>

Six months earlier, Castle decided to do something about it. He asked her to dinner, told her he loved her (again) and that he wanted to start dating. They could go as fast or as slow as she wanted, as long as they were moving forward. She said she still wasn't ready, so he continued to wait. Strike one.

Three months after that, he tried again. Neither of them had touched her mother's case and Castle felt like they were in a holding pattern. Not losing ground necessarily, but not gaining any either. Strike two.

Another month after that, he gave it one more shot. He brought her flowers and explained that he didn't want to pressure her but he needed to know where he stood. She apologized (again), told him that she cared about him but she still wasn't sure. He told her that if she was waiting for the perfect moment, she was being foolish; that perfect moment would never come. He wanted to be there for her to help her work through whatever issues she had left to resolve, but she was determined to do it on her own. Strike three.

Now, today, he decided he was done waiting. For real. If she was so dead-set on keeping him out, he would stay out. Inviting Beckett the guys from the 12th Precinct to the Old Haunt one night, they all sat down at their normal booth in the back corner of the bar. The place was crowded, mostly because of a new feature Rick had introduced - karaoke night. He had set up a small stage on one end of the bar for live music, with a guitar and keyboard pushed to the side, and a karaoke machine set up in the center. Kate could tell something was bothering Castle but she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him alone all day. After a few rounds of drinks, it was Rick's turn to sing. He made his way to the stage as the music was starting:

_Baby what you doing now you're pissing me off_

_But your hair is so luxurious and your lips are so soft_

_Anyway you slice it you doing me wrong_

_But I love the way you walk now and your legs are so long_

_Well your looks had me putty in your hand now_

_But I took just as much as I can stand now_

_And you can walk your long legs baby right out of my life_

_(So long you did me wrong)_

_Yeah you can walk your long legs baby right out of my life_

_(So long you did me wrong)_

_From the moment that I met you I thought you were fine so fine_

_But your shitty fucking attitude has got me changing my mind_

_Everybody tells me I need to let go I know_

_But your cocoa butter skin now has got me begging for more_

_Well your heels keep a running through my head now_

_Tried to deal but I'm coming to the edge now_

_And you can walk those high heels baby right out of my life_

_(So long you did me wrong)_

_Yeah you can walk those high heels baby right out of my life_

_(So long you did me wrong)_

_Leave me alone_

He set the microphone back in the stand and walked back to the table. Kate looked furious.

"Really?" she said angrily. Ryan and Esposito decided it would be a good time to get another round.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be innocent. "I like that song. I heard it on the radio earlier and it's been in my head all day." He picked up his glass and took a drink, staring her in the eyes the whole time, daring her to react.

"You want to play this game?" she asked. "Fine. We can do this now, in front of everyone. See if I care." She swallowed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the table as she stood. She stormed up to the stage, scrolled through the music on the machine and chose a song. The music started:

_Keep drinkin' coffee, stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time_

_Try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe but I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything_

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps with my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything_

As the song ended, she headed back to the table. Instead of sitting down, she walked passed Castle and the guys and took a seat at the bar. She ordered another drink and sat by herself, unable to face Rick. A few minutes later, she heard another song start and was surprised to hear his voice.

_I want a real love to let me in_

_I want to zero out and be born again_

_No more false starts and no dead ends_

_'Cause I'm no shape to do what's right_

_I see up as down and black as white_

_It makes me dizzy I come apart_

_All this love love love in the dark_

_Mercy mercy, both hands_

_I need less drowning and more land_

_Mercy mercy, understand_

_Less drowning, more land, less drowing_

_Lit a fire in the crowd just to watch you move_

_Tie your hands and demand a salute_

_All these gardens full of snakes and fruit_

_Hear the click click click of the camera flash_

_It's in the definite kick up in the fame ball blast_

_but they don't call and they don't last and you're gone_

_Outshined_

_Mercy mercy, both hands_

_I need less drowning and more land_

_Mercy mercy, understand_

_Less drowning, more land, less drowing_

_Come on kill the light_

_Leave it all behind_

_I'm right by your, right by your side_

_Lean on the tick of time_

_Put your hand in in mine_

_Watch it all, watch it all ignite_

By the time the song was finished and Castle returned to the booth, he didn't see Kate sitting at the bar. He scanned the room but she was gone. He regretted choosing that first song; he should've kept his mouth shut and waited like he said he would. Making such a public scene was a huge mistake. He couldn't even blame his behavior on being drunk, which wouldn't make it any better if it was true. He told Ryan and Esposito he was going to call it a night. They uncomfortably said goodbye as he headed toward the basement office.

After an hour-long nap on the couch, Castle woke up and checked his watch. It was just about closing time so he sulked back upstairs. He was shocked to see Kate, sitting at the bar alone. As he walked toward her, he waved to the bartender letting him know he could leave. He didn't need an audience while he got yelled at.

"I thought you left," he said.

She stared at her drink as she answered, "Obviously not."

"Look, Kate, I'm really sorry," he said. "I didn't mean anything by that first song, I'm just an idiot." He sighed, trying to come up with something else to say to make things right. Twelve hours ago, he was frustrated to the point that he actually thought he could live without her. He knew now how completely wrong he was. He could never leave her, even if they never moved past being friends.

She turned to face him, looking hurt. "Do you really feel that way?" she asked. "Do you want me out of your life?"

"No!" he responded quickly. "Absolutely not!" He took both of her hands in his and stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "It was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking, I swear. At first I sort of like the song because all the talk about long legs and high heels made me think of you. The rest of it doesn't though, I promise. You have no idea how sorry I am, really."

"It's ok," she said quietly. "I know I haven't made this easy on you." She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "You were right, you know."

"About what?"

"When you said it's foolish to wait until the perfect moment to take a chance. I'll be waiting forever if I keep doing that." She let go of his hands and stood, wrapping her arms around his waist. Pressing her cheek against his chest, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry too, Rick. I'm so afraid of letting myself take that leap but all I'm doing is hurting you in the process."

He wrapped his arms around her back and said, "Don't apologize, Kate. I promise I won't push you on this anymore."

"I need you to keep pushing, Rick," she said, leaning back to look in his eyes. "I'm ready for this - I really am. I'm so insecure about doing something wrong or making mistakes, I keep doubting myself. I promise you though, I want to be with you. Do you forgive me for making you wait so long?"

"Of course I do, Kate," he said. "Do you forgive me for embarrassing you in front of the entire bar?"

She smiled and tilted her head, considering his apology. "I guess. You can make it up to me by giving me a ki -"

His lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence. Besides their first undercover kiss, which may or may not have counted, it was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. As they pulled away, she asked, "Can I sing you the song I actually wanted to do earlier? It didn't seem to be the appropriate level of angry at the time but now it seems right."

"I'd love to hear it," he said, gesturing towards the stage.

Kate walked past the karaoke machine and instead picked up the guitar from its stand. Sitting on a stool, she began:

_If you were falling, then I would catch you _

_You need a light, I'd find a match_

_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater _

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

_Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair_

_Sew on patches to all you tears_

_I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

She set the guitar back down and watched Rick. He stood up and moved to the stage, stopping to cup her face with his hands. Kissing her softly, he said, "I love you so much."

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Castle."

"Ok, my turn," he said. "I thought of the perfect song when I was downstairs, after kicking myself for being such a jackass." He moved past her stool and sat down at the keyboard.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I can do a lot of things, Detective," he said coyly. "Have you not seen the piano in my apartment? It's not just for decoration, you know." He started to play and she immediately recognized the song. It was one of her favorites that made her cry every time.

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on a street where you lived?_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day passed away in his sleep_

_And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong_

_That I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

He finished the last notes as he looked back at Kate. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood up quickly and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kate, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Yes," she answered, wiping her eyes. "How did you know that's one of my favorites?"

He smiled as he replied, "I didn't. Lucky guess, I suppose. I had a playlist on random a few weeks after we met and it came up. It's reminded me of you since then."

"Wow…" she said. "You've really felt that way for that long?"

"In the beginning, it felt like love at first sight but I had been wrong about that before. It kept getting stronger though, and after awhile I figured out it was real. It didn't take long - how could it with someone as extraordinary as you?"

She stood on her toes and kissed him again, this time more eagerly than the last.

"Hurry up and close the bar so we can get out of here," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said. Maybe karaoke night wasn't such a bad idea after all…

* * *

><p>Songs:<p>

Mayer Hawthorne: "The Walk"

Sara Bareilles: "King of Anything"

Matt Nathanson: "Mercy"

Ingrid Michaelson: "The Way I Am"

Ben Fold: "The Luckiest"


End file.
